After All These Years
by Why.So.Serious13
Summary: Bella is a hybrid vamp Civil War vet. She, her daughter and daughter's mate make up the Swan Coven. A blast and lost love from the past brings Bella out of her severe state of mind and into a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, great. Another year of my pathetic life, come and gone. I slammed my head against the table.

_Crack!_

Ah, shit. I liked that table, too.

"Hey! Why so glum? It's not every day Isabella Swan turns 165." Alexa laughed as she came in the door of our large plantation style house.

I had Alexa about 140 years ago. She looked so much like her father. Her blonde hair stood out against the dark black she always wore. Her father was someone I was so in love with. His deep blue eyes like oceans. We were separated when he left for the army. I haven't seen him since that day. When Alexa was old enough, I left, too. Alexa has always been more like my best friend than daughter, so I'm really not as protective of her if she were human, but she's not breakable. Her dad knew I was pregnant before he left, but I never got to tell him I was part vampire.

"Oh, take that stick out of your ass and open the present I got you." She said with a small, devilish grin.

"Okay...okay. Don't twist my arm!" I chuckled.

Me, I'm a half human and half vampire hybrid that stopped aging at twenty. My mother, Renee was a human and my father, Carlisle Cullen, was a vampire. I was basically an accident, but dad and mom stayed together until Renee died in a Yankee rampage and dad and I didn't get there in time.

_Flashback_

_I stumbled mid-hunt as my eyes glazed over. I saw a group of Union soldiers circling our house. Our housegirl Ginger, oh, how I miss Ginger, was trying to hide my mother in the house. They carried torches and their muskets. They lit the bushes around the house on fire. I gasped. Dad was at my side in a second._

_Ginger rushed my mother outside where they pleaded with the soldiers. They were drunker than some sailors on their first night at sea. They slaughtered them like pigs, with no respect whatsoever. _

_My vision cleared as I took off in a dead run, back to the plantation where I grew up in Birmingham, Alabama. _

_I dropped to my knees at my momma and Ginger's remains. _

"_Daddy!" I cried out. He was at my side in a second, right there with me on his knees._

"_No!" He pounded the ground, leaving a crater in the grass of the pasture._

_He couldn't save her. Both of them were shot in the hearts. _

_End Flashback_

Ginger was a black woman who worked for us in her own free will. A really unusual thing for the time period. We paid her well and she was a part of the family. Carlisle and I always bought slaves that had been beaten and worked to the bone and took them up north, giving them money to get their lives on track.

Adrian, Alexa's mate, stumbled out of their room. I chuckled. I loved to travel the world and when I was on a trip to Romania around forty years ago. He had gotten into a really bad bar fight and a shard of glass had nicked his jugular. Alexa had found him and brought him to me. I changed him and they fell in love. They were perfect for each other. He had the most amazing accent I've ever heard.

Adrian was tall and lean. His midnight black hair hung on his shoulders and his dark chocolate eyes also had the ring of gold that ours did.

"Are you going to the concert tomorrow?" He yawned. There was going to be an Alice concert in Austen, Texas tomorrow.

"I don't know. Depends. Are you and Alexa going to be sucking face the entire time?" I asked sarcastically.

"Probably." He shrugged, giving Alexa a quick kiss. He was only in his black silk boxers, but we were both used to it. He was like my brother. He gave me a hug good morning and went to find something in the kitchen to eat.

"Fine. I'll go." I relented. They've been bugging me about this all month. I really do love Alice Cooper. Lex and I were a few of his original fangirls in the late sixties.

There was a knock on the door. I jumped up and opened the door.

"Daddy?" I jumped into his arms. I hadn't seen him in sixty years at his wedding to Esme.

"Grandpa!" Alexa squealed.

"I missed you girls so much." He gave us each a quick kiss on the head.

"Bella! We're out of milk!" Adrian yelled. He came out of the kitchen and in full view of my dad, scratched himself while drinking orange juice straight from the carton.

"Ugh! You are such a guy!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Erm. Dad, this is Alexa's mate, Adrian Vasilescu. Adrian this is my dad, Carlisle Cullen." After I finished my introducing them, Adrian sprayed the both Alexa and I with the juice he had in his mouth.

He, being the Adrian we know and love, collapses on the floor in accented laughs.

"Hello, sir." He was still laughing slightly.

"Oh, Dree-Dree, do you want a hug?" I asked and we started closing in on him.

"No, no, please!" He started laughing again.

We hug him and soak him. My dad was gawking at us like we were crazy.

"Dude, go put some clothes on!"

Adrian and Alexa disappear into their room, arguing about nothing as per usual.

"So, what's been going with you since I saw you last?" He asked me.

"Oh, nothing much. Up until 1970 it was me and Alexa. We were in Romania one night, and she found Adrian, who was beat up pretty bad...and not really much has changed since." I shrugged. "How are Esme and Edward?" My dad found Edward in 1918 dying of Spanish Influenza, so, he's pretty much my brother.

After I split from my dad and found Adrian, we became the Swan Coven. Since my parents were never really married, and I wanted to keep my mother close to me, I kept Swan as my name.

"They're great. We've had a few new additions to our family, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Rose and Emmett and Alice and Edward are together and Jasper is the odd man out." He said with a shake of his head.

"Dad!" I gasped. "Are you trying to set me up with someone?" We had a good laugh about that one.

"Actually, I hear Emmett's Jeep on the drive. So you'll meet them in just a second."

And literally a second later, the doorbell rang. I opened it and let the Cullens file in. Dad introduced me to each of them. There were two blondes, two brunettes and a redhead. The biggest brunette was Emmett, the smaller one Alice. The blondes were Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. The redhead was Edward Masen, who I already knew. I gave them polite hugs, except to one, who I held at arm's length and looked him up and down.

He looked exactly the same as he did 140 years ago, just paler and more defined. "Jazz."

"Excuse me, do I know you?" He studied me closely. I guess he wouldn't. I dyed my hair dark brown from it's auburn it used to be and my eyes were a light golden color instead of the cocoa brown they used to be and my facial structure has had some damage from fighting newborns, so my features are a little different.

"Isabella Swan." His eyes got huge, finally recognizing me.

"I know that name from somewhere." Emmett shook his head.

Alexa came around the corner, looking a little bit disheveled. Adrian followed, fully clothed and looking pleased with himself. Jasper's eyes flickered to Alexa, widening even further.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about you. Dude, you were a legend!" I cocked my head to the side at Emmett's comment.

"Carlisle has all these old books about the wars between the vampires down in Mexico. Bella Swan was a legend, man. Why didn't you tell us she was your daughter!?" He boomed.

"I didn't really think it was necessary." Dad said quietly.

"Not necessary? She fought fifty of them single handedly. A half blood, no doubt."

Alexa and Adrian looked to me for an explanation. I never told them about my days in the wars. They were too painful.

"I-I gotta go." I stuttered and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I was taking a soothing run on my mustang Sheikra **(AN: Shee-K Ruh)**. She was a beautiful paint and I loved her to death. She was the foal of my last two horses, Sheik and Liberty.

_*How could I ever love a murderer!?*You disgust me!*I never want to see you again, you pathetic little _half-blood!_*_

I halted Sheikra and went to the big oak tree that was a few yards away. Curling myself up into a little ball, Sheikra lay beside me and nuzzled her big nose into my hair. She spoke to me right then.

_Don't cry, sugar pie._

I lifted my tear streaked face to the mare and saw the kind coal black eyes of my best friend growing up. Her voice was still the same bell like with a twang worse than mine.

I shook my head, trying to get the crazy idea of Ginger talking to me. The tears fell faster and heavier.

Sheikra ran her nose up and down my back in a soothing gesture.

_This quiet Dust was gentlemen and ladies,_

_and lads and girls;_

_Was laughter, ability and singing_

_and frocks and curls._

_This passive place a summer's nimble mansion,_

_where blooms and bees_

_performed their oriental circuit_

_then ceased like these._

I hadn't heard that lullaby since the night before mom and Ginger were killed, when Ginger put me to bed before retiring herself. My head snapped up and looked towards the mare. "Ginger?" I reached out and ran my fingers from between her eyes down to her nose.

_Yes, child. Yo' momma sent me back to watch over you. Your guardian angel. Every time I get killed I come back as somethin' else. Before Sheikra was born I was yo' dog, Shep._

"You've never contacted me before, why now?"

_I never had a reason, until now. I've always believed that it was best to stay out of yo' life. But now, I see that wasn' right. I shoulda never let that James fella near ya! Yo' all skin an bones any more. Put some meat on dem bones, girl! Go back and talk to him. It will make you feel better. I promise._

"I will. I swear. Can I change your name back to Ginger?"

_Sure. Go back to the house. I'll be in the barn. I love ya honey._

"I love you too, Ginger." I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the nose. There was a whoosh and I looked up to see Jasper looking down on me.

"You talking to your horse?" He cocked his head to the side, chuckling.

"Yes I am, got a problem with it?" Okay, that came out a little bitchier than I meant.

"No, no. Sorry. You just kind of ran out in a rush, feeling all kinds of things. You used to do that a lot. I just wanted to check on you." His eyes held only concern. "Are you okay?" He offered me a hand, which I took.

"Yeah. Fine." I dusted myself off and Ginger ran to the barn.

"Bella." He said sternly. "Empath. You can't lie to me. Now tell me what's the matter."

"You. You're alive. After waiting for all those years, I finally accepted the fact that you weren't coming home. I lost you. For years I just wanted to die. Do you know what that did to my dad? Not to mention, Alexa, to see her mother like that!?" My voice grew louder and louder with each word. "I even went as far as going to the Volturi." Tears welled up in my eyes. "They wouldn't. No. Couldn't. It was and is impossible to kill me. So many bites from newborns and you become invincible to even the strongest of vampires."

"Don't ever think that your only way out is death! Do you hear me?!" He shook my shoulders and I lost it. I clutched onto him like a baby. Crying and sobbing. He rocked us both back and forth, whispering soothing words to me.

"I'm not done." I sniffled. "After you left. I left, too. I left Alexa with dad. She inherited some pretty good strength. She beat the crap out of newborn Edward every time they fought. I joined the Confederacy. And eventually was recruited into the Southern Vampire Civil Wars. What Emmett said was true. That's why I'm so strong. Their venom, like, upgraded me past full bloods. Hurt like hell, but it benefited me in the end. Every newborn that bit me gave me their gifts. The only ones I don't have are yours and Edward's. I already was a psychic as a child. I had to live through seeing my mother and best friend shot to death by Yankees. My dad and I didn't get there in time."

"And you laugh at me for talking to my horse. That's my guardian angel, Ginger, my nanny as a child. She was actually a free black woman, but chose to stay with me. After she died, so she says, my mother sent her back to watch over me."

"I'm sorry." He hugged me tighter.

"I tried so many times to get over you. Dad sometimes helped me by taking big, extravagant trips to far away places. I fell in love with a vampire named James, in Paris. Alexa warned me not to trust him, but I did." Jasper stiffened. "I was just being manipulated by his power. Since I was so strong, he wanted me to help wipe out the Volturi. We were going to get married. The night before the wedding, I had to tell him what I'm telling you now, and show him my biggest shame." The tears flowed faster.

"He called me a murderer and a pathetic, worthless, little _half-blood _among other things_. _After that, I moved back to the states and Alexa, Adrian and I and I lived in peace for about thirty years."

"What, dare I ask, is your biggest shame?" He asked into my hair.

"These." I wiped the makeup off my face, revealing the hundreds of crescent shaped scars that covered my cheeks, ears and neck. I raised my t-shirt and showed the ones that covered the pale skin there. Jasper surprised the hell out of me when he leaned down and kissed almost every one of them, and there's a lot.

"You should never be ashamed of something that shows your strength." He unbuttoned his shirt and showed me his rock hard abs that were also covered in them, just not as bad as mine. I, in turn, kissed the ones that peppered his pecs and stomach.

"I missed you so much. I should have never left." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"So, who's the hormonal ass that was lusting after my little girl?" He asked, lightening the mood.


	3. Chapter 3

"We were on a trip to Romania. Hence Adrian. Bad bar fight. Alexa found him and brought him back to me and I changed him. He's like the little brother I never wanted." I chuckled drily. "He drives me crazy, but I love him. Anyway, that's Alexa's mate. Don't go all overprotective on her. She deserves this. I've not really been the best parent over the years and she deserves a break." The tears came back a little bit, clouding my eyesight.

"Are you okay, to go back?" I nodded.

"No one in my family has ever seen my scars. I'm just afraid of what Alexa would think of me if she really knew what happened. To me, to you, hell, even Dad." I stood shakily, despite my stone stature.

"Come on." He squatted down so I could get on his back. I giggled lightly. He looked at me over his shoulder questioningly.

"What?"

"I remember we used to do this back home. Before the war. You used to throw me on your back and run upstairs to-" I broke off not thinking before I spoke. "Nevermind." I said quickly. He threw his head back in laughter. He truly was beautiful. I loved him so much. We started to move and were outside the house within milliseconds.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded my head slowly. He opened the door quickly and I was tackled by two blurs of black, calling me mommy.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Alexa hugged me tightly around the middle. Adrian kissed my cheeks alternatively.

"Don't-kiss-you ever-kiss-scare me-kiss-like that-kiss-again!"

"Children! I'm fine." But they didn't let up. "Get off or you'll be sleeping in separate rooms for the remainder of your unnatural lives." Those were the magic words. Jasper growled and Adrian jumped, backing up.

Alexa gasped. "Your face." She said in awe. I nearly forgot about wiping the makeup off. I turned to the Cullens. "Guys, could you give us some privacy for a minute, except for you and dad." I grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Sure. Just give us a call when it's alright to come back." Alice gave me an encouraging hug. She's another psychic, like me.

"Thanks." I sad quietly.

"Momma, what happened to your face?" Alexa asked. The tears welled up in my eyes. She hasn't called me mom, momma or mommy since I returned from the wars.

"I'll get to that eventually. Just give me some time. Let me get everything out." My hands were shaking. Jasper lifted the one that was entwined with his and place a gentle kiss on the back of it. I leaned into him and he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest. The rest of them looked on with wide eyes.

"I'm going to go back to 1868. I met Jasper Lee Whitlock one night at the bar I working at in South Carolina. I made a huge risk on him, being the military man he was was a huge risk. We fell in love. I found out I was going to have a baby, Alexa."

"Does that mean-" Alexa interrupted.

"Stop right there and let me finish, kid." She cracked a sheepish grin as I continued. "He was drafted for the war. It broke me in two when he didn't return. After Alexa was old enough, I left her with dad and joined the wars. There were groups of vampires that were fighting over what is now Mexico City. They sent the best of us to console them. I have these scars all over me, so does Jasper. I don't even want to go into the mess that was James." I shuddered. As did the rest of us. Adrian and Jasper growled a little bit.

"Lex. I'm so sorry for not being a good parent, being there for you. I love you so much and it kills me to know what I've put you through. All of you. I'm sorry. To everybody." Alexa launched herself at me, sobbing. I hugged her tightly. I could feel her hot tears on my neck.

She looked up to Jasper. "Dad?" She whimpered. Jasper wrapped his arms around both of us. All three sobbing as a family.

"I'm here, kid." That made Alexa cry harder. Dad and Adrian took this as their cue to leave. They went to the living room and left us here.

"Daddy!" She cried, hugging us both. It's been really hard on her not knowing her father. I've always thought he was dead and vice versa.

"I'll never leave again. I promise." Jasper kissed my forehead. "I love you so much. Please give me another chance."

"How's this?" I leaned into Jasper. Our lips met and fireworks were set off somewhere in the air above our head.

"I love you, too. I always have." I responded.

"Happy birthday, mom." Alexa gave a watery giggle.

"A very happy birthday." I kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

"I missed you so much." I hugged him again. Alexa had left with Adrian and Dad on a hunting trip to Michigan.

"So did I. I love you." He leaned in to kiss me and I reciprocated. His arms wrapped around me and I hitched my right leg over his hip.

"You look so different. Your beautiful red hair and brown eyes are gone, but I love the gold and brown thing."

"You're not the same Texas man, either, Cowboy. So much more defined and beautiful. I love you. Come back to me." I sighed as he attacked my neck, nipping and sucking. I couldn't help the slight moan that I released.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

The front door flew open just as Jasper laid me down on the couch. I smelled him before I saw him.

"Dammit, Jake! You little shit!" I yelled. Jasper collapsed on top of me groaning in frustration. "Why can't you ever leave me in peace?" I asked.

"Sorry, Bells. Gotta talk to you. There's this- BLOODSUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!" His dark eyes stopped at Jasper. Jasper leaped up and was in a crouch in front of me. Jake only knew of the half-bloods that lived here and knew a full-blood broke my heart. So, he went into defensive mode. The only full bloods he trusted were dad and Esme. He's very judgmental and narrow-minded.

"Back away, mutt." Jasper growled.

"Excuse me, and who are you to be telling me what to do?"

"I'm Bella's mate." Jasper hissed. Jacob started quivering. I jumped up and put my arms around him.

"Jake, don't. It's Jasper. Not James. Calm down." I spoke softly. "This is Alexa's dad." Jake eventually stopped trembling and flinched a little bit to my cold skin.

"Sorry, man. Just being protective over my best girl. I'm Jacob." Jake stuck his hand out to Jasper with an apologetic smile.

"No harm, no foul." Jasper grinned, coming out of his crouch.

"So what did you need?" I snapped playfully.

"I met a girl. She's so beautiful, Bells. I need your help. Please?"

"Of course. It's time you backed off Alexa anyway." I laughed. He blushed a brilliant red, remembering when he was constantly hitting on Alexa and Adrian beat the shit out of him. Jasper a huge growl emitted from his chest, all comradeship gone.

"Sorry! I was only fifteen! She was 45! I'm sorry." Jake held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, now, what's her name?"

"Vanessa Ateara. She has reddish brown hair, brown eyes and the cutest dimples. I've already imprinted with her." He sounded so happy, yet there was apprehension in his voice.

"What's the problem, then?"

"She's...five. And she's Quil and Claire's daughter."

"Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh'." He snapped. "I need help, Bells. An you're always the first one I come to. Please."

"Umm, I'm thinking. Are your feelings for her like a little sister?" He nodded. "Then be the big brother. Her feelings will change and so will yours." I shrugged, seeing how simple it was.

"Huh. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, Jake, yes you are."

"So..." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I''l be going now. Bye Bells. Tell Lex and Adrian I said hi." He gave me a hug and left.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked.

"One of the Quileutes. I found him when he was eight after his mom and dad died. That was directly after I came back from the wars. So he's probably bordering ninety now." I shrugged again.

"So, you lived with an emotionally unstable, werewolf going through puberty?"

"Basically." I grinned.

We cuddled until I fell asleep and he carried me to my room.


End file.
